


[podfic] Q-Branch Does Not Operate a Phone Sex Line

by mothlights



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unspecific Missions, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of laughtershock's <i>Q-Branch Does Not Operate a Phone Sex Line</i>  Streaming, MP3 & M4B. [00:9:04]</p><p>He's four days into a mission in Bangladesh and running from multiple armed men through the streets of Dhaka when Q asks, "What are you wearing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Q-Branch Does Not Operate a Phone Sex Line

**Author's Note:**

> ETA 6/2016 - The written original of this story is no longer available on AO3, but you can read other stories by [laughtershock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtershock).

## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:09:04

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Skyfall__Q-Branch_Does_Not_Operate_a_Phone_Sex_Line__laughtershock__mothlights.mp3)** (5.3 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Skyfall__Q-Branch_Does_Not_Operate_a_Phone_Sex_Line__laughtershock__mothlights.m4b)** (5.4 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

Cover Art by [milky-haven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_haven/pseuds/milky_haven)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to laughtershock for permission to record.


End file.
